helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeuchi Akari
Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg. She is also currently a member of Shin Minimoni and the SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2008 Takeuchi Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. 2009 In June 2009, Takeuchi took park in the stage play "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Miyamoto Karin, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Kamei Eri. In 2009, Takeuchi became a member of the revival group, Shin Minimoni alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. 2011 She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in as sub-members along with Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Kosuga Fuyuka, and fellow Hello! Pro Egg member Katsuta Rina. On October 16th, the second generation sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, 20th, and 28th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announce that Takeuchi would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Morning Musume members Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki. 2013 On March 15, Takeuchi graduated from middle school. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation will have a fanclub event. Starting in April, Takeuchi will be a regular on the NHK's educational television program Test no Hanamichi. Profile *'Name:' Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *'Nickname: '''Take-chan (タケちゃん) *'Birthdate:' November 23, 1997 (age 15) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: S/mileage member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' '''Red' *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 152cm (5'0")http://seah.fujitv.co.jp/sc-p/xfb7u *'Hobbies:' Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga *'Special Skills:' Short distance running, sports, penmanship *'Strong Point:' Hating to lose to anything *'Weak Point:' Speaking too fast *'Dislikes:' Math *'Favorite Food:' Kiwi, Meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Tofu *'Favorite Color:' Red and light blue *'Favorite English Phrase:' "You're Welcome!!" *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas *'Audition Song:' Suki Chan *'Looks Up To:' Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Minihamus no Ai no Uta, Around the World, "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus) *'Favorite Current Songs:' What Makes You Beautiful, Yuki no Ne, Niji *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Harvest (2012-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Yattaruchan / Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! Harvest *Forest Time Discography Solo DVDs *2013.03.30 Take in spring (“e-Hello!” DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) Works Film *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Airi) TV *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Theater *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her lip. *Her favorite spot is her living room. *Describes her personality as hating to lose. *Her cousin is ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi. *She joined Hello! Pro Egg because she admired ℃-ute. *She and Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki share a close friendly relationship. *Up Up Girl's Mori Saki gave her and Fukumura wedding-themed couple mugs back when they were all Kenshuusei members. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member, Sato Ayano. *She has the shortest hair of any S/mileage member. *At the sports festival, she was the only member of S/mileage that was able to win an event. *She is the shortest S/mileage member. *She is a fan of the English-Irish band One Direction. *In Team Okai she covers Tanaka Reina. *She has been wearing red, her S/mileage member color, in every single she participated for the group except Tachiagirl. *She is the only second generation S/mileage member to be in another unit, as well as being part of more than one unit. *She is the first second generation S/mileage member to release a solo DVD. *During her time in middle school, she was in a sports team. *On the day before her middle school graduation ceremony, she told herself that she didn't wanted to graduate. After listening to "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" while saying it, she was moved by it that started to cry by herself. *She is the only S/mileage member to have dyed their hair. She announced that she dyed it for the first time on April 13 in the S/mileage 2nd generation blog. Gallery Img20130110140229698.jpg|January 2013 Img20121007045248.jpg|September 2012 Img20120902072802994.jpg|July 2012 Img20120325032353143.jpg|January 2012 Takeuchi_Akari_8-2011.jpg|August 2011 Akari_-.jpg|July 2011 23u7pdc.jpg|Takeuchi Akari during the S/mileage Audition 2011 TakeuchiAkari2009.jpg|Takeuchi Akari, May 2010 Takemini.jpg|Takeuchi Akari, July 2009 in Shin Minimoni Takeuchi-akari-3.jpg|Takeuchi Akari, 2008 in Hello! Pro Egg Honorary Titles External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog *Take-chan's Profile at Test no Hanamichi Official Website Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Minimoni Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:2008 additions Category:Blood type O Category:1997 births Category:Members from Saitama Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:November Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Debuted Eggs Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Harvest Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Red Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Takeuchi Akari DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ